


Soft, Softer

by kidultscoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Boys, hansol is whipped as fuck but let's be real who isn't whipped for kwannie?, seokcheol if you squint bc i WILL put my seokcheol bs in everything, they're just really soft and in love idk what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidultscoups/pseuds/kidultscoups
Summary: “God I remember when we did that the first time,” he mumbles quietly, not intending for his boyfriend to hear. He does anyway.“Yeah it was nice,” he says, voice barely above a whisper as to not disturb the other residents of their house.--------------Or: Seungkwan and Hansol remember their first kiss a little differently.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Soft, Softer

It’s quiet in the Seventeen dorms. Almost every light is turned off in the entire house, only a few stray souls awake at this hour. There’s Wonwoo in his and Mingyu’s room, reading in a position that will surely hurt his back tomorrow. Eyes threatening to fall shut behind his circle glasses, face illuminated by nothing but the small lamp on his bedside table. In the bed next to him, Mingyu is fast asleep.

In another room there’s Seungcheol and Seokmin, cuddled up to each other in the older’s bed. ‘Sharing body heat to stay warm’ or ‘we just like cuddling’ is what they’d say to anyone who’d ask, but the hands linked under their covers and the soft whispers exchanged late at night would tell a different story. 

Everyone else, even their never-resting composer, is fast asleep, drifted off into sweet dreams. 

Everyone, except two people on the bottom floor, it seems. 

Seungkwan and Hansol are, for lack of a better word, completely intertwined on the big couch on this floor, the flickering of the TV and a few lit candles the only source of light in the room. Huddled under a blanket, empty mugs that used to hold hot chocolate on the table in front of them.

The couple in the movie they’re watching finally kisses, the climax of the film, and Seungkwan snorts.

“God I remember when we did that the first time,” he mumbles quietly, not intending for his boyfriend to hear. He does anyway.

“Yeah it was nice,” he says, voice barely above a whisper as to not disturb the other residents of their house. 

At his side, Seungkwan stills, then turns and fixes him with a questioning look on his face. 

“Nice?” He asks, tone mocking but not unkind. “Hansollie it was awful, neither of us knew what we were doing and there was definitely way too much spit involved!”

Hansol shrugs, a fond smile on his lips. 

“I mean, it was my very first kiss ever and I don’t think you went around snogging tons of people either,” he says. Seungkwan squaks in protest but doesn’t correct him.

“Okay but  _ still,  _ way too much spit,” he says weakly.

Truth be told, they both know it was far from perfect, the clumsy kiss they shared that fateful afternoon on their practise room floor, surrounded by green walls and their closest friends. Their family. 

Yet, there’s a certain fondness to the memory. After all, that kiss was the start to what they became then. Lovers, partners in every sense of the word. Rocks for each other, a beacon in the night. Soulmates, so to say. 

Hansol’s face gets overtaken by a wide grin and he frees his hands from the blanket they’re wrapped into to cup Seungkwan’s face. 

“You know,” he murmurs, eyes trained on the other’s lips. “Even if it wasn’t perfect, I’m never not going to remember it as anything other than that. Because if it wasn’t for that first one, I wouldn’t be able to do this.”

He leans in and slots his lips against Seungkwan’s, still holding his face (his whole world) in the palms of his hands. They unite like this, with soft touches and softer smiles, love in their hearts and fondness in every move they make.

And this one, Seungkwan thinks as Hansol’s thumb strokes over his cheek, this one is really perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, 10 minutes some time in december and it's been collecting dust in my gdocs ever since.  
> This is unbeta'd so I apologise for any mistakes!!  
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/coupskiss)


End file.
